<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When she loved me by JinJinImoNa08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547482">When she loved me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinJinImoNa08/pseuds/JinJinImoNa08'>JinJinImoNa08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Attack - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Love, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinJinImoNa08/pseuds/JinJinImoNa08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in Paradis, the time Marleyan fleet to the certain island. During those times, unexpected love bloomed between a former Marleyan soldier and an Eldian soldier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Blouse/Nicolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When she loved me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you see typos and grammatical errors, feel free to comment down below.</p><p>Try listen to "When she loved me" by Sarah McLahcan while reading this.</p><p> </p><p>This is my first story I post here in AO3.</p><p>Have fun reading my fanfic ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When somebody loved me<br/>
Everything was beautiful<br/>
Every hour spent together<br/>
Lives within my heart</p><p> </p><p>"What the..." A group of Survey Corps soldiers was astounded, seeing the table full of cooked foods. "We will eat these amounts of foods...?"</p><p> "This is the master of Marleyan cuisine, Niccolo." Yelena introduced a Marleyan chef to a group as the guy was just busying himself by cooking. </p><p> "Darn it, why me...?" He cussed to himself as he turned his body around and said, "If you devils don't like my cooking, then don't eat it—" </p><p> "Oi Sasha! That's not fair!" Two guys were trying to stop a brunette, eating the whole lobster by herself.</p><p>The brunette held up her face and with teary eyes, she looked at the chef, "Mr. Niccolo! You are a genius!"</p><p> Niccolo had felt his cheeks like burning as she let out those words. He straightened his body and cleared his throat, "H-have some manners!" He reminded the brunette who was eating irresponsibly as he served another food on the table. </p><p> The time they met, and also the time his feelings began to feel confusion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> And when she was sad<br/>
I was there to dry her tears<br/>
And when was happy so was I<br/>
When she loved me</p><p> </p><p> Niccolo was silently preparing the dinner for them in the kitchen. While waiting for the chicken to boil, he busied himself for a while by reading a book.</p><p> The book was good though. It was the book that his mother used to read for him. Luckily, he secretly hid it in his bag when the time he was preparing to go to this island. </p><p> He heard the door squeaked open as a certain loudmouth entered the room, "Yo, Niccolo! What's for our dinner? I'm starving!"</p><p> Niccolo seemed didn't notice Sasha walked inside the room and sat beside him. He was so focused on reading the book. </p><p> Sasha got curious about what is he reading, so she tilted her head forward to look at the cover, "What are you reading?"</p><p> Niccolo jolted and finally noticed her, "Oh! I didn't see you coming, Sasha. I'm sorry..." He apologized and closed the book then placed it down. </p><p> She giggled, "It's alright..." She turned her head in the front, looking down at the table."Is there something wrong? Are you really hungry?" Niccolo asked out of concern. </p><p> "N-nothing. The meeting was just so boring, I had to walk out of the room." She blurted.</p><p> "What? You shouldn't walk out like that! What if the meeting was very important?" Niccolo sermons her.</p><p> She furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Alright, father. I am the bad girl here—I shouldn't do that."</p><p> "And NEVER do that again!" Niccolo added. </p><p> Sasha laughed and hit him softly on his arm, "You really sound like my father, Nicks!"</p><p> Niccolo smiled after hearing Sasha's laugh.</p><p>That moment, he knew he loved her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Through the summer and the fall<br/>
We had each other, that was all<br/>
Just she and I together<br/>
Like it was meant to be</p><p> </p><p> Niccolo groaned in frustration as he exited Yelena's 'realm'.</p><p> Another plan for another stupid war.</p><p> He really missed his family in Marley. He wanted to go to the port and escaped from this island and its worthless feud. </p><p> He never thought they would become POW. What they expected, was another thing to discover about this island. Once done, they could finally go home. </p><p> But then, this is reality. </p><p> They became hostages that evolved into Prisoner of War.</p><p> Yet for him, he is still lucky, he managed to open a restaurant of his own after years of hardships.</p><p> He was still walking through the hallway to get hella out of this place. He felt someone's presence was walking behind him, trying to approach him. He didn't see who it was, he just wanted to get out.</p><p> "Oi Niccolo!" He felt a hand smacked him on his head. </p><p> As it irritates him, he gripped the wrist of that person tightly as turned around, "What the fuck do you want?!" He asked angrily.</p><p> Niccolo became speechless as he saw that person.</p><p> Sasha was astonished as well. She never thought he would do this to her. Her body began to tremble and she can't let out a word. </p><p> "Sasha..." He whispered and let go of her hand. "I'm... I'm very sorry..." He added. </p><p> She let out a smile, but it was a fake one, "You...must not be in the good mood, Niccolo. M-maybe I should talk t-to you the other time..." </p><p>Then she walked past by him. She faster her pace. </p><p> He regrets it. He wants to apologize to her right away. But he doesn't know-how.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And when she was lonely</p><p>I was there to comfort her</p><p>And I knew that she loved me</p><p> </p><p> Days had past and Niccolo was still waiting for Sasha to come to his restaurant. They see each other when Niccolo was in charge of cooking in HQ. But they would ignore each other and do their own businesses. </p><p> He closed the restaurant in the early afternoon to get some rest. He had been closing his restaurant at 12 am, he might get sick if he continued that.</p><p> While arranging the chairs as well the tables, he heard footsteps entering the place. </p><p> "What the hell. The restaurant is already closed..." Niccolo said to himself and turned around to inform the person. </p><p> "Excuse me but— Oh Connie..." He recognized the guy as Connie and he approached him.</p><p> "Hi, Niccolo! I have noticed you closed the restaurant early. Are you going off to somewhere? Are you free?" He asked directly.</p><p> "Uh, no. I just wanna rest..." </p><p> "Oh really. That is bad news to Commander Hanji then..." </p><p> He snapped, "Wait, bad news? Why?"</p><p> "She wants you to cook for dinner tonight. Looks like lots of people have liked your dishes, Nicks!" He told Niccolo, who was hiding his happiness upon hearing those words.</p><p> "Really? I am surprised!"</p><p> "You'd better prepare for tonight's now. Are you going or Nah?"</p><p> "I will go, of course!"Niccolo prepared himself.</p><p> Afterward, the duo went to fetch their horses as they went off to HQ. </p><p> While the meeting was still on-going, Niccolo was cooking in the kitchen. The meeting started hours ago, maybe it will be finished not so soon. </p><p> While he was focused on cooking the dinner, he heard the door was slowly opening as it made a screeching sound. The door was too old, and not too mention, so old-fashion.</p><p> He sighed and let it sweep away from his mind. In his peripheral vision, he saw someone walked past by the door hastily.</p><p> 'Ugh, I hate this feeling...being alone in a room...' he thought.</p><p> Ever since as a kid, he was trained to be a soldier, but when it comes to a paranormal scenario, he would totally give in.</p><p> He jumped in surprise as a loud sound of the bell ringing was heard throughout the town. Means, all people must've to go to their respective home, and most importantly, it's dinner time. The door was wide opened by a shaved hair guy.</p><p> "Finally! Dinner time!" Connie cheered. Connie helped Niccolo in the kitchen and would tell stories to him about random things.</p><p> Sasha was not with Connie either. They were the duo who would rush towards the kitchen right after the meeting, eagerly wanted to help Niccolo prepare the table or help him in the kitchen.</p><p> "I haven't seen Sasha around. Was she in the meeting earlier?" Niccolo asked Connie, who was helping him set the dinner table. Connie eventually nodded his head.</p><p> "She said she wanted to be alone. Could you please tell her to come and eat, Nicks?" Connie pleaded.</p><p> "I will just ask Jean to help me with this."</p><p> "Y-yeah. Okay, I will search for her..."</p><p> 'Goddammit, we aren't in a good condition right now...' </p><p> He spotted one of Sasha's friends walking out of a room, "Mikasa, do you see Sasha around?" He asked.</p><p> Mikasa smirked and pointed the room where she just exited, "She's inside. You must talk to her."</p><p> Niccolo gulped as Mikasa passed by him.' Shoot, Sasha must tell Mikasa about what I did to her!' </p><p> Niccolo sighed before knocking at the door gently three times.</p><p> The door opened, "Mikasa, I told you I am already fine—"</p><p> Upon seeing the person right in front of the room, Sasha didn't hesitate to close the door. Niccolo had known Sasha would close the door, so he held the doorknob and trying his might not to push it very hard. </p><p> "Sasha, let me talk to you!" Sasha, on the other side, pushing the door with her strength to close it. </p><p> Sasha gave in and let go. Niccolo stumbled and thought he would fall to the ground. He felt a body against his. He was holding Sasha's shoulders with both hands. </p><p> "Niccolo..." She leaned her head against his chest and slowly wrapped her arms around his torso. </p><p> "H-hey..." He was lost at words. </p><p> Sasha held up her head, looking at him, "I've missed you, Niku!" She yelled at him. "You don't know how much I missed you! Every time you were cooking in the kitchen, I would secretly watch you!" She added, still yelling at him. </p><p> He hugged her back and chuckled, "Then why didn't you approach m—" He stopped in sudden realization. Sasha shouldn't be the one who will make the first move but him. He cleared his throat,</p><p> "Look, what I did to you. I regret it, I was going to apologize to you, ya' know..."</p><p> "Why didn't you say sorry right away?" She asked, puffing out her cheek. Niccolo found it adorable, he smiled and put his hand on her cheek then gently caressed it.</p><p> "I am sorry." He apologized. </p><p> "It's not sincere." She complained.</p><p> He sighed, "I am very sorry, Sasha."</p><p> "Hmmm??" Sasha hummed then smirked at him, teasing him.</p><p> "Sorry." He said."Do you think I will forgive you that easy, Niku—" </p><p> He stopped her from speaking as she felt his lips against hers. Niccolo was the one who initiates the kiss, he leaned more towards her, deepening the kiss.</p><p> He retreated back to see her reaction, her face was so red as a tomato.</p><p> He laughed at the sight and rubbed her hair, "I am sorry. And don't call me Niku again!"</p><p> She grinned and nodded her head, staying in that spot. She was hugging him again as he cuddled her back. </p><p> That night, he knew she loved him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> So the years went by<br/>
I stayed the same<br/>
But she began to drift away<br/>
I was left alone<br/>
Still, I waited for the day<br/>
When she'd say, "I will always love you"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Niku..." He heard his nickname called by her. </p><p>"We will be leaving..." She added in a sad tone.</p><p> He turned around to see his girlfriend in a new design of Survey Corps uniform, she was looking at him with a sad expression. </p><p> "You...you are beautiful." He compliments her, as she chuckled. "Where are we? On a date?"</p><p> "I am just trying to lighten the mood." He stared at her. </p><p>"You will be fine, won't you? You will come back to me, won't you?" He asked her. </p><p> She smiled and nodded her head, "Yes. I will come back to you. When I come back, we will go to any places we desire. We will eat any food we want. And..." She held his hands and looked at him sincerely, "We will live in peace together forever. That is a promise."</p><p>Live in peace...? Could it be! </p><p> She kissed him on the cheeks and whispered goodbye at him. </p><p>She hurriedly ran outside where her comrades were waiting for her. </p><p> He didn't go after her. He didn't want to make issues after all. Their dating thing was only in private and they were keeping it really but her words were stuck still in his mind.</p><p> He let out a small laugh, "Is she planning to retire after their mission to Marley...?"</p><p> The day, her words wavered and he had started to yearn for her. </p><p> The day he knew she would come back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Lonely and forgotten<br/>
Never thought she'd look my way<br/>
And she smiled at me and held me<br/>
Just like she used to do<br/>
Like she loved me<br/>
When she loved me</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Niccolo had wakened up from his sleep as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and got out of his bed. He stretched out his arms and went to the window then open it widely, for the sunlight could enter the room.</p><p> He breathed the morning air as he decided to go to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He cooked two eggs as he finished, he served one cup of coffee and he ate it in his small dining table.</p><p> He thinks about her again. There was no day he wasn't thinking of her. He was wondering what was she doing right now? Sleeping? Talking with Jean and Connie? Or eating? Who knows. </p><p> What he knows he misses her so much. He had planned things he would do to her when she comes back; such as; Taking her to his restaurant, Hug her very tight for he missed her damn much, and kiss her all over her face.</p><p> He smiled at his thoughts and couldn't help but laugh to himself. Whose guy would do that? Of course, any other guy who is the same as him.</p><p> Once he finished eating his meal, he placed it in the sink and washed it. He arranged the plate and utensils in its container. He went to the main hall of his restaurant to prepare for another day of work.</p><p> While he was putting the chair down, the knock from the wooden door was heard. He got curious about who it was. The restaurant wasn't even opened yet. As he opened the door, one of his acquaintances that fleet to Paradis with him appeared before him. He eventually opened the door wide and stayed at the doorway.</p><p>"Oh hey, what brings you here?" He asked and the POW the same as him just stood there.</p><p>Voluntarily, he opened his mouth to speak, "The soldiers who went to Marley...they finally have returned."</p><p>Niccolo's eyes widened as he heard the news. "W-where are they?! I need to see them!"</p><p>Niccolo was about to run inside again to change his clothes but his friend spoke again, "They are at the cemetery. You should see them there, I heard one of the Survey Corps soldiers was shot straight to her heart."</p><p>He slowly turned his head at him, staring at him terrifyingly, "Her...?"</p><p>The guy left without leaving any clues to him.</p><p> </p><p>'No...it can't be Sasha! It can't be her!'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> When somebody loved me<br/>
Everything was beautiful<br/>
Every hour spent together<br/>
Lives within my heart<br/>
When she loved me</p><p> </p><p>Niccolo opened his eyes, sitting up straight as he was blinded by the sunlight entering his room through the open window. He fell asleep on his desk facing the window.</p><p>He decided to stand and step through the bathroom. He accidentally kicked an empty wine bottle as it rolled across his room and eventually stopped.</p><p>He sighed and decided to pick up the empty bottles on the ground. He had been drinking since he got home from cemetery, knowing that his acquaintance told him about was Sasha. She got shot by a girl in the aircraft when they were going back to Paradis. Silly. Her last words were 'meat'. Even dying, she was thinking about food.</p><p>He gathered all the bottles and put it inside a plastic. He went outside and dumped it.</p><p>He stepped inside again and thought to prepare for later. Her family will be here not too soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love this ship, that's why I wrote this.</p><p>Wait for more story of mine to publish here!</p><p>Bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>